The field of the disclosure relates generally to components having an internal passage defined therein, and more particularly to forming such components using a jacketed core.
Some components require an internal passage to be defined therein, for example, in order to perform an intended function. For example, but not by way of limitation, some components, such as hot gas path components of gas turbines, are subjected to high temperatures. At least some such components have internal passages defined therein to receive a flow of a cooling fluid, such that the components are better able to withstand the high temperatures. For another example, but not by way of limitation, some components are subjected to friction at an interface with another component. At least some such components have internal passages defined therein to receive a flow of a lubricant to facilitate reducing the friction.
At least some known components having an internal passage defined therein are formed in a mold, with a core of ceramic material extending within the mold cavity at a location selected for the internal passage. After a molten metal alloy is introduced into the mold cavity around the ceramic core and cooled to form the component, the ceramic core is removed, such as by chemical leaching, to form the internal passage. However, at least some known ceramic cores are fragile, resulting in cores that are difficult and expensive to produce and handle without damage. In addition, some molds used to form such components are formed by investment casting, and at least some known ceramic cores lack sufficient strength to reliably withstand injection of a material, such as, but not limited to, wax, used to form a pattern for the investment casting process.
Alternatively or additionally, at least some known components having an internal passage defined therein are initially formed without the internal passage, and the internal passage is formed in a subsequent process. For example, at least some known internal passages are formed by drilling the passage into the component, such as, but not limited to, using an electrochemical drilling process. However, at least some such drilling processes are relatively time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, at least some such drilling processes cannot produce an internal passage curvature required for certain component designs.